


Innocuous Charlie x Eliazbeth Fan-fiction

by ConnieWrites (Grastly)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Lolicon, NSFW, charlizabeth, fnaf - Freeform, why am i fucking doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grastly/pseuds/ConnieWrites
Summary: There is absolutely nothing sinful in this fanfic.





	Innocuous Charlie x Eliazbeth Fan-fiction

May 27, 1983 - 

 

Charlie sat in the back room of Fredbear and Friend's Pizza. She sat among the the empty and broken animatronic suits, playing with a small felt puppet doll. She giggled as she twirled and swung the lithe black doll, it's plastic white mask shining in the artificial light of the room. She'd always enjoyed staying in the back with the animatronics. The suits gave her a sense of comfort, of friendship that other children neglected to give her. Daily she'd hide in the back, playing with her dolls and plastic figurines, and even talking with the suits. She felt a true connection with the fuzzy cartoon animal suits. As she sat playing, the doorknob jiggled. Charlie looked towards the door, thinking it was just another friendly employee coming to grab a spare head or wrench. Instead, a short blonde girl stood in the doorway smiling slyly at her. She recognized the girl almost immediately, smiling brightly.

"Lizzy!" Charlie exclaimed happily, jumping up and rushing over to her. She hugged Liz tight. Elizabeth giggled, holding Charlie tight. "Hehe, I almost thought you weren't going to come today! It's almost three and you're usually here around noon." Elizabeth giggled, giving Charlie a reassuring smile.

"I would never miss meeting with you, love." She said, patting Charlie on the head. Charlie blushed, making small sounds of contentment. 

"So what do you wanna play today?" Charlie asked, going back to her doll. "We can play with Mary the Puppet or we can play with Toy Foxy or we can have a tea par-" Charlie was cut off as Elizabeth quickly moved in, kissing her hard. She squealed, caught off guard by Elizabeth's sudden advance. "M-Mnn..." She quickly pulled back, looking down at the floor. "E-Elizabeth..I..." She let out a sigh. "I know we're doing this stuff but you should at least give me a little warning first, you know?" She looked up at Elizabeth who was giggling.

"Oh relax," she said teasingly. "we've been together long enough. You should really expect it by now." She shut the door to the pizzeria gently, locking it. "We wouldn't want our daddies to find us in here doing this." Elizabeth walked over to Charlie, resuming their kiss. Elizabeth blushed, sliding her tongue into Charlie's mouth. Charlie gasped, surprised by the strange new move by Elizabeth though she quickly reciprocated her action, swirling her own tongue around the other. After a while, Charlie pulled back one again. She panted softly, biting her lip.  
  
"L-Lizzie, I feel..funny." Charlie panted, her blush growing deeper. A faint tingling feeling began to slowly grow in her body. "C-Can we stop for now?" Charlie looked at the floor, trying to make the feeling go away. It only grew in intensity, her crotch now beginning to feel warm and tingly. Charlie let out a soft whimper in response to the new sensation, grasping her crotch through her pants. Elizabeth stood and watched, smirking devilishly.   
  
"It's okay, dear," Elizabeth said, walking over towards Charlie. "Don't be scared." She gently pushed Charlie back onto the floor, making sure she didn't hurt herself. Charlie squirmed, whimpering again as the strange sensation racked her body. Elizabeth knelt over the squirming girl, leaning in and kissing Charlie gently on her forehead. She let out a soft moan as Elizabeth's lips touched her forehead, her skin now extremely sensitive.  
  
"E-Elizabeth, what's happening to me?" Charlie whimpered, stifling another moan. "I-I feel so tingly." Elizabeth silenced her by kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"You're horny, dummy," Elizabeth said in a snarky yet playful tone. "It means you want to have sex." Charlie looked confused. The only time she'd heard about sex was when a customer at the pizzeria had made a comment about it. Elizabeth ran her hand down Charlie's side, pulling at the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up and off of Charlie.  
  
"W-What are you doing!?" Charlie exclaimed, shocked by what Elizabeth was doing. "That's my shirt you j-" She was cut off once again as Elizabeth placed a hand down to her chest and gently plucked on one of her nipples. Charlie let out a loud moan, digging her hand into her clothed pussy.  
  
"Just shut up and let me do this, babe," Elizabeth said, tweaking Charlie's nipples once again. "I assure you, you will love it."


End file.
